


All of Paris

by Verabird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Authority, Begging, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fucked against a window, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Sex Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chabouillet fucks Javert against a window in the prefecture and they both have a very nice time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



“The floor is not too hard on your knees, Javert?”

Javert shifted, finding a better place of stability, his hand shifting from Chabouillet’s hip to his thigh. He squeezed it in an affirmative acknowledgement and Chabouillet laughed softly. “I should remember not to ask you so many questions when your mouth is otherwise engaged.”

Javert murmured something, the vibrations humming in his mouth and spinning warm and sparking down Chabouillet’s cock. Chabouillet moaned and bucked his hips. Javert paused, adjusting to the cock that was now thrust deep in his mouth and brushing the back of his throat. A moment later and his mouth was moving again, tongue swirling down the underside of Chabouillet’s prick and teasing the tip.

Chabouillet reached down and brushed some hair away from Javert’s forehead and splayed his fingers down the soft length. They reached the knot at the base of Javert’s neck and loosened the ribbon, allowing the silk to spill across his palm and then slide to the floor. With his hair released and flowing across his shoulders Javert looked wild. His mouth was moving almost violently, with a certain need and desperation, and Chabouillet’s knuckles pressed to his Inspector’s temples to coax him on.

Chabouillet brought his palm to rest on the top of Javert’s head and then took a harsh fistful in a sudden grip. He twisted it through his fingers and pulled. Javert slid off the cock in his mouth, his lips parted and shining red. Chabouillet looked down at the bright obedient eyes looking up at him and felt his chest lurch.

“ _Mon dieu_ that’s incredible,” He groaned, then pushed Javert’s mouth back down on his cock. He guided the thrusts with his fist still wrapped in Javert’s hair, then allowed his hand to go slack and rest on the Inspector’s shoulders instead. Javert renewed his own thrusts with vigour, sucking and swallowing around the cock that rested heavy in his mouth.

Chabouillet would be content to let it end like this, reach completion and climax while hot and slippery inside Javert’s mouth. It was tempting too to pull out and come all over that dutiful face, spill over his cheeks and then wipe his protege's face clean. Instead he took a step backwards and gripped again to Javert’s hair, pulling him to his feet.

He regarded Javert for a moment then pulled their faces close together, pressing his mouth to Javert’s and stealing an intense kiss. Javert kissed sloppily back, his hands clumsily coming to rest on Chabouillet’s waist. Chabouillet tasted himself and the heat and felt the scratch of Javert’s whiskers on his own cheeks.

Chabouillet broke away first, opening his eyes to see Javert’s own lids closed and his lips parted as they gasped for air.

“Oh for all of Paris to know you are mine.” Chabouillet pressed a kiss to Javert’s forehead, then his cheeks, and then back over his lips, pulling him in deep with a firm hand round his waist. When he pulled back this time he swept his arm down and closed a fist over Javert’s wrist. With a smirk he tugged, hauling Javert towards the edge of the room and over to the window. The curtains of the upper floor office were drawn revealing Paris in the light of day. Men and women went about their business on foot and in carriages, gamins darted between the police officers that came and went by the steps shouting for messages to carry. Activity was bustling and there must be a hundred people at least in the square beneath and the connecting streets.

Chabouillet pushed Javert up against the window from behind, holding his wrist in a tight grip and pressing it to the pane of glass beside his face. He nudged a knee between Javert’s thighs, urging them to spread, and coaxing his ankles to stretch to either side of the windowsill.

Chabouillet hooked his chin over Javert’s shoulder and pressed his body close feeling Javert rub back against it, hoping to gain traction from the erection pressed flush against his lower back. “Perhaps they will know you are mine now,” He said softly into Javert’s ear, the glass before him fogging from his warm breath. “Would you like them to see?”

Javert glanced down at the crowded city below. Any moment one of those people could look up at the window and see his naked body spread and pressed to the glass. Chabouillet leaned closer still, seeing the blush that spread across Javert’s cheeks and down his neck, feeling the heat there.

“I would take you now in front of all of them, I would claim you here.”

Javert whimpered and jerked his hips back, but Chabouillet had a tight hold and pushed him forward again, ensuring that Javert’s cock was pressed against the glass. He reached a hand down to wrap around the base and waited for Javert to thrust himself into the loose palm. He allowed him a moment to gain friction then let go. Javert moaned in frustration and Chabouillet could feel his wrist tensing beneath his hold as if he wished to reach down and stroke himself to completion.

“Not yet Javert, I will have you first.” Chabouillet held the base of his own cock and guided it towards Javert’s entrance, so helpfully positioned as he was with his arse on show to the room. He pressed gently against Javert’s hole, feeling it tense under him, sensing Javert’s body quiver with heat. He reached back round and placed his fingers over Javert’s mouth, pushing into his jaw until those lips parted and his fingers slid in. He waited for Javert to suck, slick up the fingers that would prepare him. Once satisfied, Chabouillet withdrew and inserted one finger inside Javert. He felt Javert tense around him and waited patiently before thrusting gently, loosening him, adding a second finger and twisting. Javert leaned his forehead against the window, attempting to cool some of the heat, clenching his teeth and biting his lip as Chabouillet worked him from the inside out.

Chabouillet slipped his fingers out and lined up his cock again. With one smooth thrust he pressed inside Javert, savouring the initial moment of tightness before Javert relaxed beneath his touch and he could begin thrusting. He pushed Javert’s thighs even wider and set a punishing rhythm with a cruelly practised aim. Chabouillet could feel Javert growing sensitive beneath his touch, scattering his fingers over the bare skin of his back and shoulders and glancing a palm down his side. There he grabbed Javert’s other wrist and brought that up too. Now Javert was spread completely in front of him, palms raised and pinned against the window on either side of his head and his legs wide apart. Chabouillet thrust in earnest bringing his chin to rest once more on Javert’s shoulder.

“How does it feel to know they could see you like this? Perhaps one of them is looking already and you have not noticed.”

Javert whined and bucked his hips back into Chabouillet’s thrusts, lowering his face from the window and fixing his gaze between his feet.

“None of that,” Chabouillet said firmly, letting go of one of Javert’s wrists and grabbing a handful of hair. He yanked back, forcing Javert to lift his neck and tilt his head back, then he pushed forward to press his cheek to the glass. “Maybe I want one of them to see.”

Javert arched up to meet him, crying out as the angle forced Chabouillet to press deeper. His own cock was rubbing against the cool glass, a painful friction that was not enough to bring him close to completion.

“Could you come like this?”

“No...Monsieur,” Javert breathed, his throat hoarse. “Help me.”

Chabouillet laughed. “Why should I?”

Javert groaned and tried to pull at his wrists, but Chabouillet was holding them fast. He was strong enough to break the grip if he wanted to, but obedience kept him happily chained. “Please, Monsieur,” He whimpered.

Chabouillet moaned in pleasure himself. “Ah, that is why,” He said, satisfied and low. Javert could beg so beautifully it was true. He let go of one of Javert’s wrists and brought his hand down, clasped it tight around Javert’s cock and continued his own thrusts. Javert was pushed forward into his palm on every thrust, his body flushed and hot and pressed to the glass, every moan and slam against the window becoming a threat that could reveal them.

Javert came first, spilling into Chabouillet’s hand and across the pane in front. Chabouillet took his hand away, wiped it against Javert’s inner thigh, then grabbed his balls in a tight grip. Javert cried out at the sudden aggressive touch, then settled for a soft whine as Chabouillet worked his tender balls between his fingers, his skin sparking with sensitivity.

Chabouillet held tight as he continued to thrust into Javert, leaning close to his shoulder and biting down on the taut skin between neck and collarbone. With one final thrust he came hard, remaining inside Javert until he was completely spent and his own cock had gone soft. Then he slowly slipped out and held Javert by the shoulders, keeping him steady. He wrapped an arm across Javert’s chest, hot bare skin to hot bare skin, and pulled him into a tight embrace from behind.

Chabouillet held him like that for a moment before pulling his relaxed body away from the window and the potential gaze of all those who walked beneath it.

“Do you think anyone saw, Monsieur?”

Chabouillet settled Javert into the soft armchair beside his desk and patted his cheek before moving to pull his own clothes back on. Once in his shirtsleeves he reached for the silver snuff box resting on the edge of his desk and took a healthy pinch before offering it to Javert.

“I am not sure,” Chabouillet replied. “Perhaps. Would it matter to you if they did?”

“Not if you wished it, Monsieur.”

Chabouillet smiled and closed a hand around Javert’s forearm, pulling him up briefly so that he could sit under him and tug him onto his lap. He ran a smooth palm down one of Javert’s thighs and the other curled through his hair. Javert leaned back into Chabouillet’s touch and allowed his throat to be bared for Chabouillet’s fingers to run across it. He murmured in contentment.

“Let them look. I would show you off to all of France,” He said, stroking Javert’s cheek with his fingertips. “But I would never share you. You are mine my dear Inspector. Entirely mine.”  
  
  



End file.
